Adventures with the Fey
by ClaraLuna
Summary: Sequel to A new Team Member. Tyler and Aria travel to Huntik, where they find Eathon, Lok s father. By saving him, Tyler and Aria put a ripple in the Fey s delicate way of life. Can they save the world from the Fey? Or will they be the cause of it being destroyed? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Aria`s POV

* * *

Colors. Light. Beating wings. Magic pulsing around me. the elements coming together to create a beautiful world. Lush fields and glittering waterfalls. The sun, like the heartbeat of everything.

"Amazing." I breathed.

"See. This is where we belong." Tyler said, pulling me close. "Here, with others like us." He was right. It felt so right here. Surrounded by Fey like us.

"The magic is so stong here." Tiny sprites floated in the air around us. But there were more than that. There were titans everywhere. "Where are we?"

"Huntik."

"The titan world? Why would we end up here of all places?"

"Huntik is the center of all magic. Be it Fey or seeker. Or anything else."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Lucky guess." I giggled. "Come on. We shouldn`t be standing around talking. This place is amazing." We walked along the edge of the stream for a while. We stopped when we saw a man a few feet ahead of us. He didn`t look like a Fey. I couldn`t feel any strong magic. He had blonde hair and a mustache and kind of reminded me of Lok.

"Does he look familiar to you?" I asked Tyler.

"That`s Eathon Lambert."

"Lok`s dad?"

"Yeah. He was trapped in the titan world ten years ago."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let`s go talk to him." We walked up to him and I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"You`re Eathon Lambert, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We know your son Lok." Tyler said.

"You do?"

"Yes. i`m Aria and this is Tyler."

"How is he? Is he a good seeker?"

"He`s pretty high on the charts with the foundation." Tyler said.

"How do you two know him?"

"I know him through the foundation."

"With me it`s a pretty long story." I said. "How did you get stuck here?"

"I was trying to escape the Organization when I found a doorway here. I`ve been trying to escape for years."

"Why haven`t you gone with a Fey? We can go between worlds."

"None of their magic is strong enough to bring me back with them."

"How many times have you tried?" Tyler asked.

"I`ve tried with whole groups of them and I still couldn`t get through."

"Tyler, look at the Fey and tell me what you see." I said. He looked at everything for a moment and turned back to me.

"They`re only able to use one of the elments each."

"Exactly." I turned to Eathon. "When you tried to get through, did you only use Fey of a certain element?"

"Yes. They don`t seen to get along with the other Fey of different elements."

"That`s why it didn`t work. You need all five elements. Tyler and I can get you back home."

"You can."

"Yes." Tyler said. "We`re able to use all five elements. Come on. Let`s get you home." We went to the ortal in the ground Tyler and I came through.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." We blasted the portal with the elements and it opened like a black hole in the grass. The three of us jumped through, landing in the meadow.

"Where do we go now?" Eathon asked.

"Dante Vale`s house." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria`s POV

* * *

"Stay out here." I told Eathon when we got to Dante`s house. "We`ll tell you when it`s okay to come in." I opened the door and Tyler and I stepped inside. Immediately, Zhalia wrapped me in a hug.

"You`re okay." She said. "I was so worried. We all were. We thought you were dead."

"I`m fine Zhalia. Nothing a little of Tyler`s magic couldn`t fix."

"Where did you go?" Sophie asked.

"It`s... complicated." Tyler said. As we explained to them what happened, my mind went back to the beauty of Huntik.

"And, we have a suprise." Tyler finished. He opened the door. "Come in Eathon." Eathon stepped into the house.

"Dad?" Lok asked.

"Hi son." He said.

"It really is you!" He ran to him and gave him a hug.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Lok let go of his father and turned to me and Tyler. "I can`t beliefe you found him." Tears brimmed in my eyes and I ran to my room. I fell onto the bed and cried into the pillow. My eyed turning deep blue.

"Aria, are you okay?" Zhalia asked from the door. I sat up and wiped the tears away.

"Yeah, I`m okay." I said.

"What happened?" She sat next to me.

"I don`t know what it was. I think, seeing Lok be reunited with his dad, made me think of my family and how I`ll never see them again."

"Hey, it`s okay. You miss them. And it`s okay to miss them."

"You know, when you guys found me and I was dying, the last thing I thought was that I wanted it. That I would be them again. do you know how crazy that sounds? I wanted to dye I missed them so much." Tears streamed down my face freely. Zhalia pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Don`t cfry. Everythings gonna be alright."

"Please don`t tell Tyler that I wanted to die. He would loose his mind."

"I promise." She wiped a tear from my cheek. "Are you okay to go back out? Or do you need a minute?"

"Just give me a minute to compose myself."

"Alright." she let me go and walked out of the room. I wiped the tears away. My eyes turning back. I went to the bathroom and washed my face.

Tyler came in just as I was walking out. "I thought you were in here. You okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I said stiffly. "Just... thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing. don`t worry about it."

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset."

"I`m fine. Honest." I placed a kiss on his cheek to reassure him.

"Can you at least tell me what made you so upset?"

"It`s nothing. I promise." I hated lying to him. I just didn`t want him worrying about me.

"Do you want to go back out there?"

"Yeah. Let`s go." I grabbed his hand and he kissed my head.

"You know you can tell me. Right?"

"I know." He placed another kiss on my cheek before we went back to the sitting room.

"Are you alright?" Sophie asked.

"Just fine." I lied. Zhalia looked at me worriedly and I gave her a reassuring smile. "Sorry about that."

"Quite alright." Eathon said. "I never properly thanked you for your helping me find my son."

"It`s okay. anything to help a friend." In the back of my mind I heared something. Like a whisper.

_"You`ve caused the ripple." _It said. _"You`ve disrupted the natural balance of our world." _Over and over again they said it. It got louder and louder with every word. It started to hurt my head. I rubbed my temple.

"What`s wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Just a headache." I said. The voices continued to grow and I couldn`t take it. I clutched my head in pain and fell to the ground. The pain was so bad I couldn`t open my eyes. All I could hear was the voice. I felt strong ands on my shoulders and people crowding around me. Finally, I welcomed a blackout.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria`s POV

* * *

I slowly woke up to the sound of voices.

"She`s waking up." I heared Zhalia say.

"Give her some space." Tyler said. I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me. I was in my room and I felt Tyler`s hand on mine.

"What happened?" I asked. "I didn`t die again, did I?"

"No. Not this time." Tyler said laughing.

"You don`t remember what happened?" Dante asked.

"Not really. I remember getting a headache, then nothing." I wasn`t telling the whole truth ad I think Tyler knew it. I remembered the voice.

"You blacked out." Lok said. "It was pretty scary to watch."

"Was it really that bad?" I asked.

"It was." Tyler said.

"How long was I out?"

"About a day." He looked at everyone else. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure." Sophie said, and they all left.

"You really scared me." He said after a long moment of silence. "I thought I would lose you again."

"I`m fine." I reassured him.

"What happened?"

"I don`t know."

"Don`t lie to me, Aria."

"Tyler..."

"Can you please tell me the truth. Lately it feels like you`ve been hiding from me."

"Fine." I told him about the vvoices and what they said.

"They`re planing something against us." I finished.

"Why would they only send the message to you?"

"Because it was my idea to bring Eathon back with us."

"Why would that cause a ripple?"

"Think about it, Eathon said that the Fey didn`t like the ones of other elements. We are Fey of all elements. Technically, in the Fey community, we are mutants or abominations. Maybe they didn`t bring Eathon back because humans aren`t supposed to go through the portal."

"That doesn`t make sense."

"I know it doesn`t. But it doesn`t change the fact that they are coming. They are ruthless. they are out for revenge. They`re not just after us, but Eathon and by default, the rest of the team."

"We need to tell them." He got up to get them but I grabbed his arm.

"Not yet. Lok just got his dad back. Let`s not ruin that by telling him that it`s going to bring us our end."

"But they need to know. they could come at any minute."

"I know that. But let them have thair joy. We can tell them tomorrow."

"We can`t do that. For all we know their coming tonight." He began to raise his voice. it scared me so much my eyes turned green. We never fought. Tyler saw my eyes and sat on the bed.

"I`m sorry, Babe." He said. "I didn`t mean to snap at you. But it`s not safe to keep this from them."

"I know that. But we don`t need to add another problem to the list that they got when they found me." My eyes turned back to normal.

"They`re seekers. their lives are full of problems, and danger."

"Alright, we`ll tell them."

"Good." He moved a strand of har from my face and kissed my head. "Get some rest. When you wake up, we`ll tell them."

"Okay. At least they`ll get a few more hours of happiness before we tell them about the impending doom."

"Stop that. We`ll be fine. We`re stronger than them."

"Not all of them."

"Don`t worry about that."

"That`s what you told me when we first went with the Fey."

"Get some rest." He said laughing. He kissed me and left. i laid back on my pillow and slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria`s POV

* * *

"How are we gonna tell them?" I asked. Tyler and I stood in the hallway about to tell everyone about the Fey. "What are we supposed to say?"

"Tell them you remember why you fainted." Tyler said.

"Okay." We stepped into the living room hand in hand.

"Hey Aria." Zhalia said. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am." I said. "I remember why I fainted." I sat down in one of the chairs and Tyler sat on the arm.

"Why did you?"

"The Fey were sanding me a message. They`re saying that Tyler and I sent a ripple through their world by taking Eathon through the portal."

"What does that mean?" Lok asked, obviously worried for his dad.

"We`re not sure. But they also said they were coming for me and Tyler."

"What are we going to do?" Sophie asked.

"Aria and I are leaving." Tyler said before I could. "We don`t want to put you in danger because of something we did."

"You can`t go." Zhalia said. "What makes you think we`re afraid of being in danger. I`m certainly not."

"We`re not saying you wouldn`t be able to handle yourselves or anything." I said. "But this is our problem and we need to fix it. Alone."

"I woun`t let you." Lok said.

"Lok..."

"You saved my dad, putting us into this mess. The least I could do is help you fight them off."

"I know you guys want to help us, but we`ve already decided and you can`t change our minds." Tyler said.

"I`m sorry." I said. "We`ve made up our minds. We`re leaving. We`re not going to lead them here. We started it and we`re going to end it. But we can`t put you guys in danger doing it. I`m sorry." I walked out of ther room with tears in my eyes.

* * *

Tylers POV

* * *

I watched as Aria walked out of the room and turned back to the others.

"You guys are really going?" Sophie asked.

"I don`t want to go." I said. "But Aria made the decision and I really don`t want to upset her right now. She`s upset and scared as it is."

"Why does she want to go so bad." Dante asked.

"She woun`t tell me. She only said that she doesn`t want you guys hurt. The Fey are way stronger than any other seekers you`ve faced. Even the Blood Spiral. You`ve seen what we can do. The Fey may only be able to use one element but a whole army of them is chaos. I think we need your help."

"Why don`t you tell her that?" Eathon asked. I had almost forgotten he was there. For he hadn`t said a word.

"Yeah, she should know that we can help." Zhalia said.

"She know`s you can and you want to. But she`s closed herself off. The only reason I can think of for her being this way is that her family was killed for something she could have prevented and she doesn`t want anything like that happeneing again."

"I`ll talk to her." Zhalia said. she got up from her seat and went to Aria`s room. She cam back a few moments later with a paper in her hands.

"Aria`s gone." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler`s POV

"Aria`s gone." Zhalia said. She handed me the paper. "I found this on her bed. it`s for you." I took the note and unfolded it.

_Dear Tyler,_

_I know you don`t want us to leave everyone. But I can`t put them in danger. They`ve done so much for me and don`t need to be dragged into this. They`re going to try and change my mind and they just might do it. So I`m leaving. You can come and find me if you want but don`t let them follow you. I think you know where I am. Don`t tell them. I need your help to stop them. So please come find me. I love you._

_Aria_

"Does it say where she went?" Sophie asked.

"No."

"We need to find her." Zhalia said. "She could be killed. Again."

"I`ll go." I said.

"You can`t go alone." Dante said. "It`s not safe."

"I`ll be fine." I stepped out into the moonlight and let my wings out. Using our connection I followed her path.

The connection led me to her house. All the lights were out and the windows were broken. So was the door. I stepped inside. My boots crunching against broken glass. gless was sprayed everywhere in the house. There were family pictures on the wall and a vase of dead flowers.

"Aria?" I asked. I walked up the stairs to her room. It looked like a tornado went through here. I found Aria sitting on her bed. Her eyes blue with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Aria? Are you alright?"

"Tyler." She looked up in surprise. "You came." She stood up from the bed and wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"Why did you come here?"

"I don`t know. Something drew me here. I just wanted to see it again." She unwrapped her arms from me and sat on the bed again. "Everything`s destroyed. The pictures, the fish tank. Everything is gone. Everywhere I look I see their lifeless bodies. I can still feel them here. I thought I saw my sister in the dining room. I`m going crazy."

"No you`re not. You miss them." I sat down next to her and cupped her face in my hands. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she collapsed into my chest in a fit of sobs. " No, Aria don`t cry. It`s okay. It`s okay."

"It was my fault. They`re dead because of me. I wish I could just go back and change it. Find the courage to stop them from doing it. I was too weak."

"Stop blaming yourself. it`s not your fault." I ran my hand through her hair. "Let`s get out of here. This place is making you too upset." She lifted her head and wiped tears away.

"I just want to look around some more." She said. "Maybe it will get rid of some grief." She took my hand and we walked through the house. Looking at old pictures.

"I`ve walked through this house thousands upon thousands of times." Aria said. "And yet, every turn I make today feels like I`m discovering it all over again." she picked up a picture from the table of her and her family.

"I remember when I came here to get you for our first date."

"Can you believe that it was almost three years ago we started dating?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh my gods. I almost forgot. It`s our anniversary tomorrow."

"We have bigger things to worry about."

"Right." She suddenly let go of my hand and clutched her head.

"What`s wrong Aria?" You`re not gonna black out again are you?"

"No. I`m okay." Her hands left her head and she leaned on me for support. "There was a really strong wave of power. Some of it felt... familiar."

"Do you know where it`s coming from?"

"Yeah, it`s coming from outside." We ran to the from yard. "This way." She pulled me to the other side of the yard. There we found Dante, Zhaila, Lok, Sophie, and Eathon.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." zhalia said.

"I came here because, if the Fey come here... I`ve already lost everything I cared about. I have nothing else to lose here." Aria said. she clutched her head and staggered back in shock. Sophie did the same.

"Did you feel that Aria?" Sophie asked.

"Their coming. Everyone get inside!" I looked up and saw hundreds of Fey flying twards us. I followed everyone inside. Everyone exept Aria. She stood in the lawn looking up at the sky.

"I`m not afraid of you!" She shouted up at them. Fierce winds blew around her and flames erupted in her hands. "You want me. Come get me!"

"Aria, get inside!" I yelled.

"I have to get them away from everyone. Go inside. I`ll be okay."

"There are too many of them."

"I said go god dammit." She turned to me with red eyes. Tears stained her cheeks.

"You`re going to get yourself killed!"

"Maybe it`s better this way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I`ll be with them. I`ll be with my family. Goodbye Tyler. I will always love you." She flew up into the sky to face the army.


	6. Chapter 6

Aria`s POV

* * *

"Aria`s going out there alone." I said, running into the house. "She`s going to get herself killed."

"We have to stop her." Zhalia said. We all ran outside pulling out titans. I called Vulpecula and spead my wings. Flying up to help Aria. She was surrounded by seven water fey. Conjuring the axe like weapon once again. I came behind a red headed Fey girl and hit her in the neck with the blunt side. Knocking her out of the sky and hitting the ground with a thud.

"Tyler," Aria said, turning to me. "Get out of here."

"I won`t let you do this alone."

"You`re crazy. You know that?"

"Just trying to keep you alive a while longer."

"Behind you!" I ducked out of the way of a fire ball, just barely missing Aria. She shot icicles at him. Knocking him out of the sky as well.

"Convinced?" I asked.

"That you need to pay attention? Then yeah."

"Look out!" She turned around just in time to see the jagged rocks before they hit her. She wavered a moment before regaining balance. She turned to me with a bloodied face as tiny purple tendrils snaked across her face. Closing the cuts.

"Nice trick." I said. "Why don`t you teach it to me."

"Teach yourself." She conjured her own weapon, something like a sword, and hit her attacker in the side. Leaving behind a bloody gash. We continued to fight against their forces. But there were too many. Aria and I grew weak after a while. So did Dante and his team.

"What will we do?" Lok asked.

"We surrender." Aria said.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "We can`t."

"If we don`t they`ll kill us."

"They`ll kill us if we do."

"Aria`s right." Zhalia said. "We can`t keep fighting them. We`ve used up all our magic. We can`t use titans or spells against them, and you two are drained. We need to stop."

"Fine. Aria and I will look for whoever is in charge." i said. I took her hand and we flew up to the army.

"Who`s in charge?" Aria asked.

"I am." A woman with purple plasma like hair pushed passed the Fey and hovered before us. "I am Melaina. What do you want?"

"We wish to surrender." I said. "But first, we want to know why you`ve sent brought an army for us."

"You`ve sent an army through our world. Your world."

"It`s not our world." Aria said. "This is our world. Which you have waged war on. You have a problem with us. leave the humans here out of it. Call off your army and deal with us alone. They shouldn`t be involved."

"How do you propose we settle this?" Melaina asked.

"I don`t even know why you`re doing this. How did we send a ripple?"

"You brought the man, Eathon, through the portal. Humans can`t go through it. We learned that the first time he did. It sent disaster through our world and opened cracks in time. Our dead returning to life. Resources being destroyed. You taking him back resurfaced all of that. Our people are dying."

"Them bring your army to the field where you found us. We`ll settle this alone. Without the humans getting involved."

"This is war. We don`t care who gets involved."

"This is slaughter. They have nowhere near as much power as you." I said. "They will die. Lessen your forces and meet us in the field at dawn. There is where we will end it."

"We will come. And you will pay for what you`ve done."

"Why shouldn`t I kill you now?" Aria asked.

"Because you`re weak."

"I`m not weak. I just have a sense of compassion. Now get out of here before I do kill you. Let`s save the fighting for the field."

"Agreed." She turned to her army. "Fall out. Some of you shall return at dawn. You can avenge our fallen." I looked down at the ground. There were lifeless bodies everywhere. It was sickening. And It was our fault. Aria looked as if she was about to fall from the sky. She had hated the Organization for what they did to her family. Now we were no better than them. The Fey left and Aria drifted to the ground. Pulling her knees to her chest. She didn`t cry, but she had a vacant look in her eyes. Only one word came from her mouth.

"No." She breathed. Her eyes changed to an odd mix of blue and green and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"What`s wrong with her?" Zhalia asked.

"She`s gone into shock." I said. "She can`t handle the aftershock of the battle. She`s numb."

"How do we help her?"

"We need to get her away from all of this." I gestured to the dead Fey surrounding us. I picked her up and carried her to her room. I set her on her bed and picked up an old picture on the bedside table. It was a picture of us on a picnic. She was behind me with her arms around my neck. Her eyes the brightest yellow I`ve ever seen. Why couldn`t things go back to that? When things were simple and we didn`t have to worry about the Fey and death. When Aria and I went on fun dates and acted goofy. We were just kids. Thrown into a world we knew nothing about. I just wanted to know. Why us?


	7. Authors Wishes

I want to wish everyone a merry Christmas (or Yule, Hanukka, Kwanza) and a happy New Year. I do not mean to offend anyone of you. I love all of you. So happy holidays and may eyeryday be amazing


	8. Chapter 7

That last chapter was Tyler`s POV. I didn`t mean to put Aria. time for a disclaimer. Aria? Will you do the honors?

Aria: Okay. ClaraLuna does not own Huntik: Secrets & Seekers. Only me and Tyler.

Tyler: As unsettling as that is.

Me: Watch it. Or I will kill you off.

Tyler: Sorry.

Me: So anyway. I don`t own this show. Just the storyline. If I did this would be season three cuz I don`t like Den.

Den: So that`s why I`m not in this story.

Me: Go away Den. As hot as you are, I don`t like you.

Den: You think I`m hot?

Me: Onto the story!

* * *

Tyler`s POV

* * *

I sat next to Aria`s bed. She had fallen asleep a while after I brought her in. She`d been asleep since then. It had been three hours. Dawn was coming soon and we had to leave. I held onto her hand, refusing to let go. The others had come in a few times to check on her. I never left her side. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around the room. No emotion on her face at all. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. Pulling her hand from mine.

" How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I killed them." She said. "I killed them in cold blood. Dead by my hand."

"It`s not your fault."

"yes it is. Everyone of them dead. Innocent people. They lost their lives because of us." She didn`t cry. She was emotionless. Her eyes didn`t change color and her voice showed no emotion. she was numb.

"Listen, you did nothing wrong. They came for us and we defended ourselves."

"We still killed them. They didn`t have to die."

"They didn`t. But they did and we can`t change that. We have to put it behind us."

"I`m no better than the Organization."

"Yes you are. They killed your family for no reason. You had a reason to do it. You are not like them." Her expression didn`t change but her eyes did. The same blue green from before.

"What is making you so scared and upset?" I asked.

"I killed them." A tear fell from the corner of her eye. "I can`t do this. We know nothing about this world we`ve been thrown into. I just want everything back to the way it used to be." I sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her into her hug.

"So do I. I really do but we`re in this and we can`t get out of it. We are Fey. There`s no way to change that. We have to embrace it and live with it. Be proud of who we are."

"It`s kind ofhard to do that when your own kind is trying to kill you."

"Stop it. We brought Eathon through the portal. Now we have to deal with the concequences." I looked at the clock. "We have to leave." I stood up from the bed and helped her up. We went downstairs to say goodbye. They all sat on the couch that they had cleared of glass. Aria staired blankly ahead.

"Dawn`s coming soon." I said. "Aria and I have to leave."

"We`re going with you." Lok said.

"You can`t." Aria said. "You could be killed."

"We`ll take that risk." Zhalia said.

"You`ll never make it in time." I said. "Aria and I can fly faster than the speed of light. If her and I leave now we`ll just make it to Prauge."

"I picked something p from my time in Huntik." Eathon said. "We`ll make it in no time."

"Alright. We`ll see you in Prauge." Aria and I sprad out our wings and flew up into the sky.

Not five minutes later we landed in the field. Next to us, the five of them appeared.

"Nice trick." I said. On the other side of the field, a small army of Fey flew down. Not nearly as many as before. About thrity or forty of them landed before us. Each of them carring a weapon of their element. Some of them I recognized from the previous battle. A deafening silence fell over the field until one of the Fey let out a battle cry and they charged forward. Aria fought like she always did. But with less fire in her heart. I sent fireballs to three water Fey. One of them shot a waterball at me which I threw right back.

"You can`t get someone down with their own weapon." I said. Like a deadly dance, Aria and I fought against the Fey. Below us Dante, Zhalia, Lok, Sophie, and Eathon fought alongside their titans. I used everything I had against them. Something hit one of my wings and it snapped. I couldn`t fly. I fell to the ground in front of the seekers. My wing was no doubt broken. I tried using spirit to fix it but no luck. I was royally screwed. I got up from the ground and grabbed the one titan I didn`t think I would ever have to use again since I found out I was a Fey. Kipperin. I tried to call him but I had no power left. My vision suddenly went fuzzy and I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 8

Aria`s POV

* * *

I watched as Tyler fell from the sky. His wing all mangled and bloody. It was horrible. My Eyes turned red and I pulled out Faren`s amulet.

"Come to me, Powerbonded Faren!" She emerged from the amulet in white and gold armor and hair of all five elements. "Mirror fight!" Together we fought against the Fey. Her moves syncronizing perfectly with mine. Lok flew up next to me using Kipperin.

"I thought you could use a hand." He said. "You don`t have too much air power right now."

"Thanks." Faren and I fought in perfect harmony. Our powers slicing through them. There was so much blood shed but I didn`t care. All I cared about was keeping them away from Tyler. We were deadly together. But knock one of us down and there would be hell to pay. They were about to learn that. Piece by piece the army fell. Melaina sat back and watched as her army fought.

"You can take care of these guys right?" I asked LOk, jesturing to the Fey surrounding us. He nodded. "Good. I `m going to take care of Melaina." i flew above the Fey and stopped in front of her.

"Quite a fight you put up." She said. Venom dripped from her words and her face contorted into a scowl.

"Better than you." I spat.

"Is that a challange?"

"It is. Fight me and prove how you bacame leader of this army."

"You have no right to challenge me."

"And you have no right to intrude upon our world. we are the defenders. You say you`re the leader of this army? Fight me and we`ll settle this."

"Call of your friends and put away your titans."

"Fey magic only."

"Agreed." She sent a blast of magic in the air. "Enough! Stand down! The rest is between the two of us."

"Guys, back off." I told my friends. "I can take care of her alone." i called Faren back to her amulet. "Just keep them away from Tyler. His wing is bad."

"Draw your weapon." She created a mace and i created my sword. I charged at her and swung at her side. leaving a large gash in her side which she quicly sealed up. She hit me in the shoulder with the mace and probably dislocated it. We swung at each other countless times until i made the final blow. Ending her life. Everyone was take aback by what I`d done. So was I really. The swing was never meant to kill her. But there was her head, falling to the ground next to her body. i dropped my sword and it broke into the five elements once more.

"Now go." I told the remaining army. "You know what I can do now leave and remember, the next time you want to attack this world, remember that it is defended."

"You`ve killed her." An air Fey said.

"Yes. Now dont make me do the same to you." i looked down at the bodies below us as they transformed into their elements. Nothing left of their old form.

"I`ll tell you one more time, go. Before I kill you all." Mournfully, they all left. I landed and ran for Tyler. He was cold. Lifeless. I tried using spirit to bring him back but it wouldn`t work. I put his head in my lap and moved the chestnut hair from his eyes.

"I`m sorry, Aria." Zhalia said. She knelt down beside me and wrapped me in a hug.

"I`ve lost him again. And this time I can`t bring him back." A tear escaped my eye and fell on his face. "i`m sorry." I kissed his forehead. "This is all my fault."

Then, I noticed something. HE didn`t change like the others did. He didn`t turn into the elements. There was still a chance for him.

"Back up." I told Zhalia. I poured all my magic into him. Leaving me weak. I put my head up to his chest to chack his heart. Mine geve a flutter as I heared a weak beating. It wasn`t much but it was something. He still wasn`t breathing though. I used what was left of my magic and filled his lungs with air. I flet his heart beat a little stronger as he took a shaky breath. A smile grew on my face as his eyes opened. He was alive.

"Aria," He said. "What happened?"

"Don`t worry about it."

"This needs to stop happening." He laughed weakly.

"I know it does."

"Is it over?"

"It`s all over now. We have nothing to worry about anymore."

"You did it." He sat up and smiled at me. Cupping my face in his hands.

"Did you ever doubt I could?"

"I knew you had it in you." He tucked a strand of platnum blonde hair behind my ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me. And every emotion I`d been feeling poured into that kiss. We broke apart and he smiled at me.

"Please don`t leave me again." I said.

"I promise. You`ll never be alone. Never."


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long to update. I've had so much writers block. But here we are and we can continue.

* * *

Aria`s POV

* * *

"Hey Aria," Zhaila said from the doorway. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Got all my titans."

"Great. Let's get to the airport."

"So what`s this mission for again?"

"We`re going to Siberia to uncover the secret of the vampire."

"Hey, I read a book series based on that legend."

"So I'm guessing you know a bit about it." She raised an eyebrow.

"I do. There are two kinds of vampires. Living an undead. The living ones are called Moroi. They have souls and live with humans. While the undead ones, Strigoi, are evil and basically the stereotypical vamps."

"Sounds about right."

"So is there a titan involved in this mission?"

"We think so. But we can't be sure. There have been reports of people going missing near a cave in the mountains. Only to be found dead weeks later. Drained of blood."

"Sounds like a Strigoi to me."

"Let's go. We're gonna miss our flight."

the plane ride to Siberia took ten hours non stop. I never liked planes. Something didn`t feel safe about them. I wanted to fly there with Tyler using our Fey powers but Dante and Zhalia wanted us to conserve our magic. Tyler decided to screw around and play with the wind current outside.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Trying to make us go faster." he said casually. "You should help. You're better at it than I am." I focused my energy on the wind outside and tried to speed it up. But nothing happened. I tried again but still nothing.

"What do you mean it's not working?" Tyler asked.

"I mean it's not making the wind go faster."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. Maybe when I saved you something happened."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean when I saved you I used up all my magic. Maybe, I don't know, maybe it hasn't come back yet."

"That doesn't make any sense. You've used up your magic before."

No I haven't. I've gotten really close to it. But it's never actually happened."

"That does not sound right." He said.

"Really? Right now? You're such a pervert."

"Sorry."

"I'm being serious here. My magic isn't working. What are we gonna do?"

"Just calm down Aria. We'll figure this out."

"I didn't think it would take this long to get my magic back."

"What's going on?" Lok asked.

"I can't use my magic." I said. I was really starting to freak out now.

"How?"

"I drained myself saving Tyler. What if I don't get it back? What am I gonna do?"

"We'll figure something out." Tyler said.

"What if we run into Wilder again? I can't defend myself without my magic. What if I can't use my titans? I'm gonna die."

"Relax Aria." Tyler said. "If you die, I'll bring you back."

"Tyler! Knock it off!"

"This is a serious problem." Zhalia said.

"I know it is." Tyler said.

"Then cut the crap." I said. "What is wrong with you?"

"Everybody calm down!" Dante yelled. "there's no point fighting over this."

"Dante's right." Zhalia said. "Fighting won't get Aria's magic back."

"We'll figure this out Aria." Sophie said.

"I feel so useless." I said. "I can't fight without my magic. If we run into trouble I'll just get in the way."

"You'll be fine." Tyler said, grabbing my hand. I looked out the window as my mind reeled. I was dead.


	11. Chapter 10

Tyler's POV

* * *

Weeks had gone by and Aria didn't have her magic back. We were lucky enough to get out of Siberia with the titan. Without putting Aria in harms way. She'd hardly left the training room in hopes she'll get her magic back by training. She spend hours meditating. Focusing her energy on trying to get it back. I was starting to worry about her. She hardly ate.

"Aria, you need to stop this." I finally said one day. She actually had tears coming out of her eyes after her last failed attempt. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"I need to get my magic back." She protested. "If I don't I'm useless."

"You're not useless."

"Yes I am. I can't fight without my magic. All I know is spells. I don't know any hand to hand combat."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. it's not healthy. Let your magic come back on it's own."

"It's been a month. What if it doesn't come back?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's not coming back because you're straining yourself?"

"I'm lost without my magic."

"And people who get lost just wander around in circles and become more lost! Just see what happens if you take a break from trying."

"Alright. I'll try."

"Thank you." I kissed her head. "Now come eat. Lunch is almost ready."

"Good. I'm starving."

"Well who's fault is that?"

"Shut up."

"But in all seriousness, please don't do this to yourself again."

"Alright, I won't. I promise."

"Good. I don't want you to get hurt." I kissed her. Secretly transferring some of my magic into her. She broke the kiss in surprise.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"You gave me some of your magic." Crap. Busted. "Tyler, why did you do that?"

"I was worried. You seem so lost without your magic. I wanted to get you back."

"I didn't go anywhere."

"You weren't yourself. You're usually so full of energy and life. You've locked yourself away. We're all worried about you."

"I'm sorry." A tear fell down her cheek and I wiped it away.

"Don't be upset. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, it's yours."

"Why is it mine?"

"You weren't paying attention on a battle field and got yourself killed."

"How many times am I gonna die?"

"You're like Rory from Doctor Who."

"Does that make you Amy?"

"Not quite. I've died more."

"Right. Time paradox. She only died once."

"Oh gods stop."

"What were we talking about again?"

"I was blaming you because you die a lot."

"Right. Are you alright now?"

"I'm okay."

"Good." I kissed her cheek before leading her out of the training room.


	12. Chapter 11

Aria`s POV

* * *

After everything that happened with my magic ended we were given a mission. The Jersey Devil. I was worried about having a mission so close to home. But it was a mission. And I really wanted to learn more about it. We left right away. Tyler and I flew while the others took a plane. Dante, Zhalia, and Sophie came a few hours after us. Lok and Eathon were in Ireland so it was just us.

"So why were we assigned the Jersey Devil as our mission?" I asked.

"Metz, being who he is, thought you two would know something about this." Zhalia said.

"The one legend we don't know about." Tyler said.

"And we're from here." I said. "We can't know every legend."

"Well we got the mission." Dante said. "Do you know anything about this legend?"

"Only that it lives in the Pine Barrens and resembles a goat with bat wings." I said.

"That's all we need right now." Zhalia said.

"No, we're gonna need more." Dante said. "Aria, do you have your laptop?"

"In my bag."

"Do you mind doing some research on this thing?"

"I'm on it." I started setting up my stuff on the table.

"I'll give you a hand." Sophie said. She got her laptop from her bag and set it up next to mine.

"I'll be back." Tyler said. "I have to pay a visit to someone."

"Who?" I asked.

"My parents." He kissed my cheek and pulled on his leather jacket. Which fit him ridiculously well. "Call me when you get something?"

"Sure. Tell them I said hi." He stepped out of the safe house and spread his wings. Flying away."

"Why is he going to see his parents now?" Sophie asked.

"He hasn't seen them since before the mission for Faren." I said. "He was planing on it afterwards but the Organization took me and he didn't get the chance. Then the Fey thing happened. He died and I lost my magic. All that fun stuff. This is the only chance he has. unless he stays behind when we're done here." I sat down in front of my laptop and started a search on the devil. Sophie and I searched for hours before we found enough info to start our hunt. I called Tyler and he came in a matter of minutes.

"We ready?" He asked.

"Yep. Got everything we can on the subject." I said. "Grab your titans. We're leaving soon." He nodded and grabbed his amulets from his bag. I grabbed my two titans from my bag and put them in my pocket. I also printed out a list of Jersey Devil sightings. Might as well check them out first. Dante locked down the safe house and we left for a hike in the Pine Barrens.


	13. Chapter 12

Aria's POV

* * *

We split up to cover more ground. Zhalia, Dante, and Sophie searched one area and Tyler and I searched the other. "So how are your parents?" I asked Tyler.

"They're fine." He said. "Keeping busy with missions."

"Good." We continued our hunt and talked quietly. As we made our way to the fourth or fifth point, we were intercepted by Wilder and his goons.

"I thought I told you to stay away." Tyler said.

"I just can't help myself." He said, running a comb through his obviously fake blonde hair.

"You really want us to kill you." I said.  
"It's about time you learned." Tyler said. He conjured his axe and I conjured my sword. Wilder stormed after me and Tyler jumped in front of me. Letting Wilder hit him. I swung at him and left a gash in his arm, staining his pristine white suit. Why on earth would you wear a white suit to a BATTLE? He was such a faggot...  
"You'll pay for that brat." He snarled as he called Incubane. We were shocked to discover he was Powerbonded to it. I called Faren and Tyler called Vulpecula. I couldn't get a good shot at the Suits because Tyler was like a shield and wouldn't let me get past. I used Hyperstride to get over him using air as a help. I landed next to Faren and kicked Wilder's face in. Probably broke his nose and gave him a major concussion. Taking into account the heel on my boot and the blood on it I went with a yes. More blood seeped into his now red suit. He called me a bitch and ran away like a scared little kid. Not before knocking me down of course. What a baby. He would need a blood transfusion after that ass kicking. My eyes turned red as I watched him run for mommy.

"You okay?" Tyler asked helping me up.

"I'm fine." I looked at the blood on my out fit and checked for cuts. Nope, all Wilder's. Gross. I needed a long shower. I looked up and saw Tyler looking at me worriedly. "Tyler, I'm fine. You don't need to protect me all the time. I have my magic and I can defend myself!"

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"You jumped in front of me before. I'm not some fragile doll. I can keep myself alive against them if I have my magic!"

"I'm sorry. I can't risk loosing you."

"Tyler, I love you and appreciate you trying to keep me safe. But you're going too far. You don't need to jump in front of me and try to protect me from everything."

"What are you saying?"

"I think we need to cool it for a bit."

"Aria..."

"Don't."

"We're together for a reason."

"It's too dangerous right now. And you seem to think I can't handle myself."

"I'm sorry. I love you." He kissed me softly. I broke the kiss as a tear trickled down my cheek and my eyes turned blue. I focused my magic and made my eyes become neutral once again.

"It's over Tyler. You can't change my mind."

"I know."

"Let's continue the mission." I masked my sadness and carried on our hunt. I got a call from Zhalia saying they found the Titan and to return to the safe house. 


	14. Chapter 13

Aria's POV

* * *

Tyler and I walked into the safe house after hours of hiking. I refused to look at him all the way. My face and hair were covered in Wilder's blood. Zhalia and Sophie seemed to notice the tension between us.

"Okay, first," Zhalia said. "Why are you covered in blood?"

"And how much of it is yours?" Dante said.

"We had a run in with Wilder." I said. "And none."

"Seriously?" Sophie said.

"Yep. Came in a white suit. Ran away in a red one." Zhalia stared at me and Tyler. Honestly, the tension between us could be cut with a butter knife. "I'm gonna get cleaned up." I said trying to avoid an awkward conversation.

I studied the damage in the bathroom mirror. It's gonna be murder trying to get the blood out of my clothes. I took a quick shower and put on clean clothes. I hoped to relax a bit. My head was pounding. The only people in the sitting room were Zhalia and Sophie. I sat in one of the empty chairs.

"What happened between you and Tyler?" Sophie asked.

"We had a fight and I broke it off." I said blandly.

"What happened?" Zhalia asked.

"He's been way to over protective since I got my magic back. He kept throwing himself in front of me. I could barely get a hit in. Thank got Wilder's a wimp."

"He's just trying to help you."

"I understand that. But I can handle myself as long as I have magic." My eyes turned red and my blood boiled. Does no one understand I'm capable of defending myself? Okay, yeah, I should learn how to fight hand to hand. But still.

"I thought you and him were supposed to be together." Sophie said.

"We are. But... I don't know. Maybe I over reacted." My eyes changed back and I moved a strand of hair from my face. Why did everything have to be so complicated? I didn't want to break it off with him. But his constant protectiveness drove me up a wall. Unless I gave him a taste of his own medicine... How could I do that?

"Maybe you should talk to him." Sophie said.

"All guys are a bit over protective." Zhalia said. "Dante's no exception."

"Lok either." Sophie agreed.

"Yeah, I should talk to him." I began to hatch a plan to show him who's boss.

* * *

Sorry chapters are so short. Need ideas


	15. Chapter 14

Tyler's POV

* * *

When the mission was over, I left with the team to get my things from the house. The girls didn't talk to me or Dante the whole way home. They were plotting something, I finally realized, after an hour of them whispering to each other. Aria, who was still probably pissed at me, had a mysterious gleam in her multi-colored eyes. I don't know what I did wrong. I was just trying to protect her. When we finally landed, Aria strode up to me.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. She took my hand and led me away from the others. I caught her sending a sly glance at Sophie and Zhalia as she pulled me along.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize." She said. "For yesterday. I over reacted and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken up with you. I've been acting on impulse lately instead of thinking things through."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm sorry. I made a mistake breaking up with you. Do you forgive me?"

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked. "You usually hold a grudge for longer than this."

"That was with my siblings and people who don't matter to me. You matter to me. We're soul mates. It feels like a piece of me is missing. I know you're only trying to keep me safe. Can you forgive me?" I knew there was something going on and me getting back together with her was part of it, but she meant the world to me and I desperately wanted her back.

"I think I can." I said. I took both her hands in mine and kissed her. I broke the kiss and wrapped her in a hug. "Now what are you, Zhalia, and Sophie planing?" I whispered in her ear.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She whispered sweetly. "At least, not yet." She buried her face in my neck and giggled. Oh god. What in the name of Cernunno was she planing?

* * *

Please. I NEED ideas. I have no clue what to do anymore.


	16. Chapter 15

Tyler's POV

* * *

"Your ties crooked." Aria said, straightening my bow tie. We had to go under cover for our mission. Which meant breaking into a party.

"It's fine babe." I said pushing her hands away. "Are you ready?"

"No, I still have to do my makeup."

"Then go, I can dress myself." She rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. We had to find a rouge foundation member. The party was his rendezvous point with an organization member. It was imperative we went and stopped him. I questioned why he chose such a fancy party for the meeting. It seemed so spy movie. I swear if this goes James Bond I'll murder someone.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Dante called from the sitting room.

"Aria, we have to go." I yelled.

"Alright," she huffed as she stepped out of the bathroom. "I screwed up my eyeliner." She grabbed her purse from the bedroom.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." She hooked her arm through mine and we went to meet the others in the sitting room.

"Everyone ready to go?" Dante asked.

"Wait," Lok said. "Won't the Organization recognize us?"

"I have a solution for that." Aria said. She dug around in her purse and retrieved a small box. "I talked to Dante and Zhalia earlier about it. In this box is six rings, one for each of us. Each has been charmed with spirit magic. It will hide your identities from everyone except those who know you're wearing it. I've tested it before. Trust me, it works. I've charmed each one special for the wearer. Zhalia has purple, Dante blue, Sophie red, Lok orange, Tyler has yellow and I have green." She handed the rings out looking smug.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" I asked.

"Never came up. We ready?"

"Let's go crash a party." Lok said a bit to enthusiastically.

"Why is that exiting to you?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"You're such a child." Sophie huffed.

"Come on, the party is half an hour away." Zhalia said. "We leave now we'll just make it."

"This is so James Bond." Aria said. "Rendezvous at an upper class party. How cliched."

"I don't question it." Dante said. "I just end it."

"Are we completely sure these will work?" Sophie asked, a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"I'm sure." Aria said. "Trust me. It's been tested."

"I just hope they don't catch us."

"Do you have a better plan?" Aria raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just find it strange using magic to disguise myself."

"Just keep the ring on and it will be fine. You won't even notice a difference."

"Let's go guys!" Zhalia yelled. Since the only way there was by two seater gondola, Zhalia stopped three.

The party, which was being held in a five star hotel ballroom, was run by Wilder. What the party was for I have no idea. I just wanted to get out of this suit. And maybe help Aria out of that dress. Speaking of Aria, she was still acting strange. Why couldn't she just tell me what the problem was? She looked as if she was deep in thought. Her beautiful platinum blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and shined in the setting sun. Matching perfectly with her dress.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Huh?" She looked from the water in surprise. "Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You seem a bit out of it."

"It's nothing, honest."

"Are you sure?"

"Tyler, it's nothing."

"Alright. If you're sure." I kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Tyler." She finally said. "About everything."

"You didn't do anything wrong." I assured her.

"I was going to."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was going to get you back for being over protective. But I can't do that to you."

"So that's what you've been all weird about."

"Yeah. Zhalia and Sophie helped me plan something. But I can't go through with it. Forgive me?"

"Of course I do. You didn't do anything wrong. You were pissed at me and I get it."

"Thank you." She moved over on the bench and kissed my cheek.

The gondolas finally stopped in front of a large building. Which I could only assume was the hotel. I climbed out of the gondola and helped Aria.

Sneaking into the party wasn't easy. Luckily, Zhalia was good at forgery. The tickets passed the front security but, they thought it necessary to check titans as well. We hid our rare ones and showed them ones that could have easily been stolen from a Huntik operative. The guard was hesitant, but let us pass.

"That was surprisingly easy." Sophie said.

"It's not over yet." Zhalia said. "We still need to catch this rogue operative." We split into pairs and spread around the room. Staying together would draw too much attention. Naturally, I went with Aria, Lok went with Sophie, and Dante went with Zhalia.

After several hours of staking out the party, Aria and I saw someone we thought we would never see again. 


	17. Chapter 16

Aria's POV

* * *

As the woman walked past my breath caught. It couldn't be. She was dead. I watched her die. It had to be a trick or spell. It couldn't have been my mother standing there, talking to Wilder.

"Aria?" Tyler asked. "Are you alright?"

"It can't be." I breathed. Tears stung my eyes but I didn't let them fall. "I watched her die. I watched the suits kill her."

"Maybe it's not her." Tyler tried to assure me.

"She's standing right there. That's her." I looked away from my mother and Wilder to Zhalia and Dante. Zhalia seemed just as shocked about her being there. So did Dante. Lok and Sophie didn't seemed fazed. They probably didn't know her. I stood up from the table we were at and went to talk to Zhalia.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"I do." Zhalia said. "She worked with me in the Organization. She was like a sister to me."

"That's my mom." I said. "I had no idea."

"I worked with her on a few missions." Dante said. "I thought she was part of the Huntik Foundation."

"She was under cover." Zhalia said. "Like I was. It looks like she didn'ttray from those pigs."

"This can't be real." I said. "It can't. I watched them. They killed her." I looked over to Lok and Sophie. They looked ready to kill. I rushed from Zhalia to them to try to stop them.

"Guys, you can't." I said. "Stop it."

"She's giving out our information." Sophie protested.

"Why can't we stop her?" Lok asked.

"Because," I said. "That's my mom."

"You're mom's dead I thought." Sophie said.

"I thought so to. But that's her. Only Fey can perform magic like this." I tapped the ring on my finger. "That's not a disguise."

"It doesn't change the fact that she's giving out Huntik information." Lok said.

"Please. Let me talk to her." I pleaded.

"What will that change?" Sophie asked. "She probably thinks you didn't make it out of the raid either."

"I'm wanted dead by the Organization." I said. "I'm sure she's heard I'm alive. Especially if she's going right to Wilder. No one wants me dead more than him. Just, please, let me talk to her."

"Alright, we won't do anything to her." Sophie said. "Yet."

"Thank you." I shakily took the ring off my finger and slipped it into my purse. I only had a few seconds before I was recognized, so I had to make it fast. I made my way over to my mom and Wilder.

"Mom?" I asked. Her and Wilder turned to face me. My mother dropped her champaign. Wilder looked stupid as always.

"Aria?" My mom asked.

"How did you get in here?" Wilder asked, baffled.

"Pretty crappy security." I told him simply. I turned to my mom who's eyes were wide. "You made it out. And you didn't find me."

"Aria..."

"I saw him kill you."

"Aria!" My mother snapped. "Yes I made it out alive. It was all part of the plan."

"What plan?"

"The plan to get you to join us." Wilder said.

"You see, I was part of the Organization long before you were born." My mom said. "When you were born, I planed on you being part of all this."

"Why?"

"You think I didn't notice your powers. I'm not stupid."

"So you killed dad? My sisters? My brother?"

"They were expendable."

"They were our family!"

"Not completely."

"What are you talking about?"

"That wasn't your real father." She laughed.

"You're lying." I said. "You have to be."

"Oh no. This is all true."

"Aria." Zhalia put a hand on my shoulder. "She's not worth it."

"Zhalia Moon." My mom said. "It's been too long. I see you've been taking good care of my daughter. Too bad she went to the wrong side. Like you."

"Natasha," Zhalia said. "That's enough. Come on Aria."

"No." I protested. "Tell me who my real father is."

"Well he's standing right in front of you sweetheart." My mom said simply. "Wilder, say hello to your daughter."


	18. Chapter 17

Aria's POV

* * *

"You're lying." I insisted. "He's not my dad."

"Oh he is." My mom confirmed.

"He tried to kill me. Three times!"

"Now I never said he was perfect."

"Nevertheless," Wilder spoke. "I am your father." My eyes turned red and my control faltered slightly.

"There you go." My mother said "So hot headed." Zhalia put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down an immediately pulled it away. Fire erupted from my hands. "Go ahead. Waste us. You'll be the one with the guilt of killing her own parents."

"Aria," Dante said. "Don't do this."

"They killed them." I said. "All of them."

"It's not worth it." Zhalia said. "You do this and you're no better than them." The fire died from my hands.

"You're right." I said. "It's not worth it." I my eyes died down slightly as I began to walk away.

"Now don't walk away from your family." My mother insisted. My eyes darkened again and I nearly lost it.

"You may be my parents. But we are not family." I snapped. "You lost me as soon as you planed the attack. I just didn't know it yet." I continued walking and Tyler began to walk with me. I fought back tears that threatened to fall. I couldn't show weakness or she would win.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked when we made it back to the house.

"I don't know what to think about this." I confessed. "I mean I thought she was dead. Then she tells me Wilder's my dad. She can't be telling the truth."

"She'll be take care of by the Foundation." Dante said. "For now get some rest." I nodded and went to change out of my dress. I put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and wiped off the makeup. I pulled my hair back and sat on my bed. I let the tears I tried to hold back fall. I let out every ounce of emotion I felt in those tears.

"Aria," Tyler whispered from the doorway. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"How could she do this to me?" I nearly yelled. "To my family?" He ran to the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know it hurts." He said. "But it's gonna be okay."

"You don't understand." I said. "Everything is different now. My mom's alive. It's been almost a year since I last saw her. I thought she was dead. Not only that but she's a member of the Organization. And the thing with Wilder..."

"Aria, stop. We'll deal with this tomorrow morning. What you need now is rest."

"I won't be able to sleep." I sighed.

"Just try." He said kissing my forehead. "I'll stay with you." He laid down and pulled me with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to his chest. My tears died down as sleep took over. 


	19. Chapter 18

Aria's POV

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Tyler's arms wrapped tightly around me. Our foreheads and noses touching. Pale light poured in through the open window. I playfully kissed his nose and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." He said groggily.

"Good morning." I replied, kissing his nose again.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"I am." I confirmed. "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for." He replied, kissing my forehead.

"What time is it?" I asked, picking up the phone from the bedside table. The bright numbers read 7:00 AM. "Crap, we need to get up or we'll miss training. We have fifteen minutes."

"Babe, Dante canceled training for today." Tyler said. "He didn't think you would be up to it."

"I'm fine." I protested. "I can train."

"Just relax today. You went through a lot yesterday." He pulled me back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. "One missed session isn't gonna kill you."

"I don't want everyone treating me like I'm gonna break because of this. It won't effect my training." I tried to wiggle from his arms but he stopped me.

"Just take a little time to process everything." I broke free of his arms and sat up in the bed.

"I have processed everything. My moms alive, she cheated on who I thought was my dad, Wilder's my real dad and my mom's working with the Organization!" Tears streamed down my face. "I don't need to process anything else! She came back and I didn't like what I saw! I'm not letting her back into my life when she willingly left it! I just want to forget her!" More tears began to fall and I cried into Tyler's shoulder. "She left me. She killed my family. I can't ever forgive her for that."

"You don't have to." Tyler calmed, kissing my hair.

"But I want to forgive her." I admitted. "I want to welcome her back. I want her to be my mom again. But I can't."

"Then don't. She doesn't deserve it. She hurt you and doesn't deserve to be in your life." He combed his fingers through my hair.

"You're right. She doesn't deserve to be in my life. I should just forget her."

"Good. Now go to sleep. I know you didn't have a good nights rest." He kissed my forehead and had me lay down again. Thought tried to fight it, sleep took over again.

I woke up two hours later to find Tyler gone. I changed out of my pajamas into my training outfit. If no one would train with me, I was gonna do it alone. I found Tyler in the sitting room with Dante and Lok watching tv.

"Hey Aria." Lok said. "How you feeling?"

"Fine." I lied. "Thanks."

"You can tell us the truth you know." Dante said.

"I know. Yes, it's a lot to take in. But I'm not gonna stop living because of it. So don't think I'm gonna break because I'm not."

"You've been through a lot this past year." Tyler said. "And even more before that. So it's okay to be upset about this."

"It's fine guys. I'm fine." I reassured them. "No need to worry. Where are Zhalia and Sophie?"

"Training room." Dante said.

"Good thing I was just going there." I said. I turned on my heels and went to the training room. Zhalia and Sophie were working with their titans so I called Faren and had her send their titans back to their amulets.

"Hey guys." I said, calling Faren back. "Miss anything good?"

"Didn't Dante and Tyler want you to take a break today?" Zhalia asked.

"Like I'm gonna listen to that." I laughed. "Like I told them. What happened yesterday should not put a pause on my life."

"You should still take a break for one day." Sophie said.

"Will everyone stop saying that? I'll be fine."

"I'm not taking this great either." Zhalia admitted. "But this is your mom."

"Why are you taking this so hard?"

"I grew up with Natasha. We trained together. She was more than a friend. She was my sister. Klaus took both of us off the street. Raised us to be his perfect little soldiers. Of course she was the good child."

"My mom was your sister?" I asked. "So that would mean you're my aunt?"

"I guess so."

"Finally, something good happens in my life." I smiled. 


	20. Chapter 19

Tyler's POV

* * *

I stood in the doorway to the training room watching Aria as she trained with Zhalia. They had gotten a lot closer since they found out Zhalia was Aria's aunt. They trained together every morning.

Aria stayed true to her word. She didn't fall apart like she did when she lost her magic. If anything, the recent events made her stronger. She was more focused and dedicated to what she was doing.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Aria asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You can join us you know."

"How did you know I was here?" I questioned. "You haven't looked at the door this whole time."

"I can sense you." Aria replied simply. "Comes with the soul mate package."

"A bit creepy." I said, thinking out loud.

"Maybe a little." She agreed. "Seriously though, why were you just standing there?"

"I have to have a reason?" I asked.

"Yes. It's weird."

"Actually, it's a good thing you're here. We need your help." Zhalia said. "We've been working on something and we want to try it on you."

"I'm not gonna get hurt am I?" I asked.

"That's what we need to find out, Dummy." Aria said, tapping my head. "You're lucky you're cute."

"I don't know." I hesitated. "I've sparred with both of you separately and have gotten my ass handed to me. Together? Holy crap!"

"You'll be fine." Zhalia said.

"Yeah, we'll go easy on you." Aria said with a giggle. "Ready Zhalia?" Aria pushed me to the middle of the room in front of Zhalia. Before I could even think, the room was filled with black smoke. I didn't even hear the spell being cast. I felt hands on my shoulders and someone kick the back of my knees. I used air to break my fall. I heard the flutter of wings as I picked myself up. Vines wrapped around my legs and arms and pulled me back down. I burned them away. I opened my wings and flew out if the way of more vines growing from the floor. The fog cleared and Aria hovered in front of me with a ball of fire. I closed my eyes as she was about to throw it, but all I heard was giggling.

I opened my eyes and saw Zhalia and Aria almost rolling on the floor laughing.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"That was brilliant!" Aria said between laughs.

"What are you laughing about?" I questioned.

"That, Tyler," Aria began, getting up from the floor. "Was revenge."

"So revenge is nearly killing me? What the hell would you want revenge for?"

"Oh you know damn fine what I'm talking about."

"You mean me protecting you?"

"You mean you being an over protective ass? Yes!"

"We've been planning this for weeks now." Zhalia informed me. "We were going to have Sophie help, but she backed out."

"I can't believe you." I fumed.

"Oh get over it." Aria laughed again. "You're fine."

"Wait, how did you use dark-fog without saying the spell?" I asked.

"That was me." Zhalia admitted. "It's hard to do it without reciting it, but with a little training you get used to it."

"Are you mad?" Aria asked.

"No," I admitted. "I thought you were too guilty to pull something like this."

"That was the point Genius. Gosh, you are not on the ball today." She kissed my cheek. 


	21. Chapter 20

Aria's POV

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked as Tyler pulled me along. He told me he had a surprise and blindfolded me. "Tell me."

"No." He retorted. "I don't want to ruin it."

"This is so frustrating."

"We're almost there." He laughed.

"We better be." He laughed again and I sent a kick in his direction. Surprisingly hitting him.

"Ow!"

"Quit laughing at me and I won't kick you." I said.

"We're here." He said, taking the blindfold off. We stood in the center of a beautiful garden surrounded by flowers. Right near us was a pond with a trickling waterfall. A picnic sat directly in front of us. It was exactly the same as one of the best dates we've ever had.

"You did all this?" I asked.

"Sure did. All for you." He said. "I thought we'd relive the date were I told you I loved you. Since we've been a little rocky lately."

"I love it." I kissed his cheek. "And I love you."

"Oh don't make me barf." A voice said from across the pond. Standing there was my mother and Wilder.

"I suppose you're wondering what we're doing here." Wilder sneered. "It's simply to finish you off, then we'll be on our way."

"You know," I started. "It's not the greatest idea to tell your plans to the people you're going after." Talk about stupid.

"Never the less, that picnic will go to waist." He sent a bolt flare my way and I jumped to avoid it. It grazed my ankle but it didn't hurt. While in the air, I called Faren from her amulet. Tyler called Vulpecula. When I landed, Wilder had Incubane and my mother had an unfamiliar Titan.

"Faren! Mirror fight!" I ordered. I flew over the pond and kicked Wilder in the face. Faren kicked Incubane.

Something smacked me out of the air and I landed on Tyler, who must have flown over after me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I said. "Care to help me get rid of these morons?"

"You will not speak that way about me." My mother dictated.

"Oh, you lost that right when you let everyone I care about die." I spat.

Wilder and her sent a spell towards us that I didn't quite hear. It hit me in the chest and I fell into Tyler's arms, who had also been hit. We fell to the ground together. Tears welled in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I felt myself dying, and I saw it in Tyler's eyes that he knew he was too.

Everything we went through. Each time we resurrected each other. It all went to waist. We were dying at the hands of my mother and Wilder. I heard someone yell out our names. Tyler put his forehead on mine and kissed me.

"I love you." He croaked. Zhalia, Dante, Lok, and Sophie surrounded us.

"I love you too." I whispered. The world became fuzzy and and with my last breath, I said "I'm sorry." 


	22. Chapter 21

Xrhshthbkvthdbdvotvtvbrghg

That's it. That's the story.

Jk. Here it is

* * *

Zhalia's POV

* * *

Tears stung my eyes as I looked at Aria's lifeless body tangled with Tyler's. There was no coming back from this. In a fit of blind fury, I sent King Basilisk at the woman I once called my sister. Turning her to stone. Wilder ran like a child, as I figured he would.

With them taken care of, I turned my attention to Aria. I could hear Sophie crying and Lok trying to comfort her. Dante wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head in his shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do for them now." He said.

"I wish we got here sooner."

"I know. I do too. But it's too late."

I broke away from Dante's arms and looked at the two lovers on the ground. I moved the hair from Aria's face an a tear fell from my eye onto her cheek.

"There has to be something." I said suddenly.

"There's nothing we can do." Lok said.

"They've come back before."

"It wasn't both of them those times." Dante explained.

"It can't end like this." I snapped. "It just can't."

"I know it's hard to accept." Dante said, pulling me back into his arms. "But they're gone."

We sat like that in silence. I couldn't bring myself to say anything else.

Finally, we began to leave. As we stood up, a bright golden light shone from where Aria and Tyler lay.

"What's going on?" Sophie asked.

"Stand back." I instructed. The light grew brighter and brighter before dying down and leaving Tyler and Aria. Tyler's eyes opened quickly and he shot up. Aria still lay lifeless.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." I replied. Tyler wasn't listening. He began looking over Aria, probably trying to heal her. He pulled her to his chest as she gasped for breath.

* * *

Tyler's POV

* * *

"It worked." Aria whispered.

"What worked?" I asked.

"I put a spell on you to ensure you're safety." She weakly lifted her hand and touched my cheek.

"Why aren't you getting better?" I asked.

"My magics not strong enough." She gasped. Her hand fell from my face and her eyes closed. She was still breathing. But it was slow and labored. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Dante.

"We need to get her to a hospital." He explained. I nodded and picked Aria up from the ground. There was a Huntik foundation hospital not too far from there.

When we got there, the woman at the desk said nothing. She called a doctor over who took us to a room. As soon as I got her on the bed they kicked me out.

It felt like we waited for hours. Though it might have only been a few minutes. I paced back and forth in the waiting room.

"Tyler, sit down." Zhalia instructed. "You're not helping anything."

"I'm just worried about her." I said.

"The doctors are doing everything they can." Dante said. "All we can do now is wait." I didn't want to wait. I wanted to be in there with her.

After a few more minutes a doctor came out of the room.

"I have good news and bad news." She said. "The good news is she's stable."

"And the bad news?" I asked.

"We had to put her in a coma because of the pain, and we don't know when, or if, she'll wake up."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"She had a bad reaction to the medicine. It could be a few hours. It could be a few days. That is, if she wakes up at all." A tear fell down my cheek and hit the tiled floor.

"Can we see her?" Zhalia asked.

"I suppose so. One at a time though."

"You go first Tyler." Zhalia said. I nodded and walked towards the door. Machines beeped and blinked like a morbid orchestra. Aria laid in the bed, her platinum hair splayed out on the pillow.

"Aria," I said, sitting in the chair next to the bed and taking her hand. "I know you might not be able to hear me, but you have to stay strong. Okay? I need you. I can't lose you. I love you so much. If you die, I might as well go too." I began to cry because I dared to hope for a response.

"It's not just me that needs you to be okay. Zhalia does too. So do Lok, Sophie, and Dante. Your family. We all care about you so much and can't bear to lose you. I know you think you lost everyone that day, but you still have me. You have a new family.

"Please, I know you can beat this. You're strong enough to. I know you are. I just wish I could do something to help you." I placed a soft kiss in her lips. Untangling my hand from her's, I left the room to let Zhalia see her.


	23. Chapter 22

Tyler's POV

* * *

Aria was in a coma for a month. I hardly ever left her side the entire time. From time to time she would show a sign she was waking up. Every time she didn't. I overheard the doctor talking with a nurse about taking her of life support.

Finally, after weeks of worry and heartache, Aria stirred again. At first I thought it was just a fluke like the last times, then she began muttering something. Something she wasnt doing the last few times. At first I didn't know what she was saying, but then I heard my name and Zhalia's. I jumped up from the chair and called for a nurse. Sitting on the bed, I took her hand in mine.

"Aria, baby." I said gently, moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Tyler. I need you." She moaned.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered soothing words to her. A nurse rushed into the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I thinks she's waking up." I said. "She was talking." I felt her squeeze my hand and her eyes slowly opened. The once bright rainbows were now muted.

"Tyler?" She asked.

"It's all right Aria." I said, kissing her forehead. "I'm right here. Don't worry."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to sit in the chair." The nurse said. I nodded and did as instructed as the nurse ran tests. My hand never leaving hers.

The nurse left and I took my place on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm okay." She forced a smile.

"You can tell me the truth."

"I am." She insisted. "Honest."

"We were so worried about you. Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"We can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Playing Morrigan. (Celtic god of death). We need to be more careful."

"That's not possible. We attract danger. That's that."

"No it's not." I argued. "We're taking too many risks and sooner or later, we won't be able to come back. I'm honestly surprised we still can."

Maybe you're right."

"What's dead should stay dead from now on."

"Stop quoting things."

"What do you mean?"

"You just quoted Supernatural."

"I did? I didn't mean to. But that's not the point. The point it we can't keep bringing each other back from the dead. No matter how much we want to."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Is Zhalia here?" She asked.

"She's outside. Want me to get her?"

"Please?"

"Of corse." I kissed her head and went to get Zhalia for her.


	24. Help me!

I have no clue what the fuck I'm doing with this story anymore. I need help


	25. Chapter 23

Aria's POV

* * *

I sat in the courtyard meditating. The damned hospital finally let me out a week ago. Even so everyone was sill fussing over me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.

"A little scared I see." Wilder laughed.

"How the hell did you even get in here?" I snapped.

"That's none of your concern."

"Don't tell me you're going to kill me again. I think by now you should know it doesn't work." I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't even find you a threat anymore."

"You don't have to." Someone grabbed me from behind and I burned their hands.

"You never learn, do you?" I asked. "Bristle-bind!" The vines grew from the ground and wrapped around the men's legs and arms.

Someone grabbed me from behind again and put a cloth over my mouth an nose. Chloroform. I clawed at the man's hands but it was only moments before I was knocked out.

I woke up in a cell bound to a chair. I swear that man had less brain cells then limbs.

"Nice to see you awake." Wilder hissed.

"I'd rather go back under."

"I'm not here to hurt you. Not if you cooperate anyway."

"Save it. I know exactly what you want me to do. You want me to join you in taking over the Organization because, as your daughter, I should listen to you and fulfill yours and my mothers perfect plan."

"Precisely."

"Well you can forget it."

"Come now you don't mean that."

"Don't I?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I think I can change your mind." He opened the door to the cell and stepped inside. "Stone-grip." With the hand he used the spell on he slapped me. I spit blood onto the stone floor.

"Cute." I said, trying to mask my discomfort.

"I'm not finished yet." With the same hand he then punched me. I spit out a tooth as blood dripped from my nose.

"Well you got something out of me." I smirked.

"I guess it's time for a different approach." He pulled a knife from his pocket and swiped it across my cheek.

"Why do you have to keep hitting my face?" I asked sarcastically. He raised the knife again and I caved. "Alright! I'll join you or whatever. On one condition."

"Which is?"

"I get to waist Dante and his team."

"Why would I let you do it?"

"Think about it. They're the ones that kept me from fulfilling your plans for me. I see the mistake I made trusting them. Now I want them to see there own mistake."

"Very well."

"Great. Now can you untie me? This is the most uncomfortable I've ever been." He began removing the ropes from my arms and I smirked. The moron won't know what hit him.


End file.
